Force and Thunder
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: Trapped in a world he had never heard of, Jedi Padawan Anubis must find a way to survive following a rather testing ordeal. But with a new group of allies by his side, he may find a way to do more than just survive.
1. Chapter 1

**(Replushed this to make a few changes. Just Anubis' look and small change in a reaction that will be slightly more important later.)**

**I do now own Thundercats or Star Wars. I recently went back to watch the show again, remember why I liked it. It was a really good show, and I'm still upset it got canceled. I'm especially upset after seeing what they replaced it with. Roar is absolute garbage. You only need to look at one frame to realize that. I needed to go back to a good show. **

** And I've been wanting to do a Star Wars story for a while now, so why not try this out?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Earth- Thundera**

King Claudus sighed as he sat on the bed of his chambers. Once again, his son Lion-O, his heir, had been late for his lessons that day. And not for the first time. Not only that, but he barely passed his lesson.

It was becoming a recurring problem. His son would consistently sneak out of the castle and into the streets with the commoners. All in the hopes of finding technology.

His son, the future king, was chasing after childish fantasies.

"Why can't that boy take his responsibilities more seriously?" Claudus muttered, mostly to himself.

"Do be patient, your majesty," Jaga said in his soothing voice. "The prince is still young. He is more than capable of learning."

"I know that he has great potential Jaga. I'm just frustrated by how little of it he demonstrates. Why can't he be more like Tygra? He never disappoints."

"As I recall your majesty, your father was not always pleased with you either" Jaga reminded his king. "I can sometimes still feel his angered gaze."

"You can still feel it? I had to live through it" Claudus chuckled. His face then turned solemn.

"Perhaps, I need something else to break through to Lion-O. Something..."

***BAMM!***

It was at that moment that the doors to the king's chambers burst open. Two guards ran inside, both out of breath.

"My Lord! Something is coming!" One shouted.

"What is it? And attack?" Claudus yelled as he prepared the Gauntlet of Omens. The legendary sword it housed still sheathed inside.

"We don't know your majesty" the second guard stated. "It is- a ball of fire. A giant one! It is coming at us from the sky!"

"What?! What sort of nonsense is this?! Do you intend to make a fool of your king?!"

"No my Lord!" Both guards yelled at once.

"Perhaps we should see what this is. Confirm the situation" Jaga advised.

"Very well" Claudus announced. "Lead the way."

The two guards took their king to the balcony. One that allowed him to observe all of Thundera. And gave him a complete view of the starry sky.

One such star, indeed, seemed to be heading directly towards the ground.

"By the ancestors" Claudus whispered in both awe and fear as he saw the ball of flame descend ever closer to the land. It became more visible as the distance closed. Thankfully, it did not land within the kingdom. Unfortunately, it landed too close to the gates of Thundera for Claudus's liking.

"My king? What do we do?"

Claudus did not hesitate before answering.

"Gather as many available guards as possible, and get their steeds ready! We will ride out and uncover the source of this mystery! If it is a threat, we will destroy it!"

"Yes, sir!" Both guards left to get the cats ready.

"What of the princes?" Jaga asked.

"Leave them be. Should this prove to be a powerful threat, Thundera will need someone to lead it should I fall."

"I understand. I am coming with you."

Claudus looked at Jaga in shock.

"Jaga, what are you talking about? You are not a warrior, you..."

"I know this, my king. But I sense something... interesting, about what we just saw. Something I have never felt before. I believe my guidance may be necessary."

Despite his reservations, Claudus realized that having Jaga with him might just be advantages. If the threat were to be magical, then having his strongest sorcerer by his side was the most strategically sound move.

"Very well, my old friend. Let's go."

* * *

Once the Thunderian Mounts were prepared, Claudus and many of his soldiers rode out past the gates of Thundera. Beside them, Jaga and his clerics ran at high speeds. The ball of fire from the sky had left a smoke trail. One that the battalion could follow to their destination.

"Come now, my warriors! Whatever this is, we must reach it!"

The words of their king spurred the soldiers, and they charged with greater speed. Jaga made sure to follow close to his leader's side. They rode out past the barren land, into the forest. Once there, they rode through the trees, on the unpaved road, until they reached a small clearing.

What they found shocked all of them.

It seemed to be a large metal kite. It was white and red, and it was smashed face-forward into the ground. There was a glass dome in the center of it, one that was too foggy for anyone to look inside.

"What is that thing?" Claudus asked.

"I do not know" was all Jaga could say.

Claudus did not like this. His sorcerer did not know what they were facing. That could only spell trouble.

"Stay sharp cats. We need to..."

***HIISSSSSS***

Suddenly, steam began to pour out of the glass dome as it began sliding back. From the smoke, a figure began to emerge.

Claudus and his soldiers unsheathed their swords. Whatever was in that thing, if it was a threat, it would be destroyed. The figure stood up from the smoke. It moved forward slightly, allowing all present to view its features.

What they saw gave them pause.

It looked like one of the dog people. It had onyx fur for skin, thin and thick, with a dreadlock braid on his head, clawed hands, and canine feet. Although its face was much flatter than that of any known dog, almost resembling a cat's face. But the eyes were unmistakably canine, and they were amber in color. Its clothes were just as strange. It seemed to be wearing a burgundy robe shirt, with beige leggings, a brown hooded vest, and white gauntlets over black fingerless gloves. It also had toeless socks, leaving the claws on its feet open.

There were also markings on its face, above its nose and its eyes, silver in color.

And on the belt around its waist, attached to its hip, it had a long metal cylindrical device.

It also looked weak, and it seemed to have trouble standing.

"My lord? Do we kill the dog?"

Claudus turned to the guard that had asked. He was pondering the same question. The dog may possess a threat. And the craft it had just crawled up from was not like anything he had ever seen. It almost looked like the technology spoken of in the old stories. But that was impossible. Technology did not exist.

But then what was it? And how did it relate to the dog?

"H-help" the dog suddenly said in a weak voice. Its throat sounded dry and hoarse as if every word was painful to utter. "where...carrier?"

The dog's eyes rolled to the back of its head, and it lost consciousness. It slipped and fell off the craft, landing on the ground. Jaga immediately ran to it.

"Jaga! Be careful!"

Ignoring his ruler, Jaga bent down to examine the dog, who resembled a jackal in many ways. He checked his pulse, and his breathing.

"He is stable, my lord. But he needs help."

"Are you mad Jaga?! This dog could be an enemy!" Claudus' voice thundered through all his cats. Most of them agreed with him, muttering their consent amongst each other.

"I sincerely doubt that my king" Jaga calmly said, ignoring all the whispers. He asked his favorite student to help him lift the stranger. "There is something special about this one. I will explain more, but we must help him first."

Claudus was worried about the path his friend was taking. Even if the dog wasn't a threat, it was still a dog. And an enigma. Showing mercy might not only endanger them, but it could also make them look weak. Something no cat could stand.

But Claudus trusted Jaga. His wisdom had never failed him. So the decision was obvious.

"Send word to the healers to prepare for a new patient. And get more cats out here to drag this craft to the castle. In secret! I want to know what it is as soon as possible. Now get moving!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Every single soldier hurried to their assigned tasks. Jaga and one of his fellow clerics walked up to Claudus, the two of them still holding up the dog.

"Are you certain of this Jaga?"

"My king. I assure you, this dog is not a threat. But there is something interesting about him."

"Interesting? In what sense Jaga?"

"When he awakens, I will question him."

"We all will" Claudus announced. "My son will face a trial tomorrow. If he awakes, we will question him in the hall. Clear?"

"Yes, my king."

"Good then. Now come on. Let's get back."

With the plan set out, all parties returned to the castle of Thundera.

* * *

_"Keep yourself calm young Padawan," The Jedi Master instructed his apprentice in his synthesized voice through the loudspeaker. The training facility aboard the ship served as a useful tool. It allowed him to change the environment of his student's practices to better fit the lesson at hand. Such as right now._

_"Yes, Master" the young Padawan responded as he continued to float in the zero-gravity room. He maintained a meditative posture, with his legs crossed and hands held together._

_"Remember, the purpose of this exercise is for you to surrender yourself to the Force. To trust in its course. Any moment now, the gravity will reset itself. When it does, you must land on your feet, regardless of what position you are in."_

_"I understand master. Exist only in the Force."_

_"Good," Master said as he and his student waited for the exercise to end. For several more minutes, the gravity remained deactivated, as the padawan remained afloat within the room. When the gravity reactivated, it was time for the test._

_He was nearly at the ceiling when the system rebooted, meaning that the fall was over twenty feet. But there was no need for concern, as the padawan allowed his body to move freely. His torso and legs twisted appropriately, allowing him to land on his feet._

_"Good job Padawan. Now tell me, how did you accomplish this?"_

_"I trusted the Force, master. I let it guide my actions, just like you said."_

_"Exactly. And that is the lesson you must remember. Always trust in the Force."_

* * *

He awoke, despite some difficulty. The first thing he saw was an empty, brick room. One with a plain, hard bed that he was laying on.

He also had a headache, likely from the turbulence he faced as his ship had descended. Emergency landings were never fun. And they never left him feeling all that well either.

"_What happened?_" The question was rampant in his mind as he tried to dispel the dullness in his body. He remembered the transmission he had received from his master, telling him to get off the ship. That was when the clones suddenly lost their minds. All except for the commander. He had actually helped him get to the ship to escape. But the commander had to stay behind. But what happened to him? What happened to his master? Were they both alright? And where was he?

"I see you're awake at last" a voice suddenly said, directing the padawan's attention towards a door ahead of him. He almost jumped back when he saw what it was.

There was a male standing at the door. He was feline in nature if the ears were of any indication. He actually resembled a Zygerrian. Thankfully for him though, not quite. He had humanoid features as well, and his ears were too small for a Zygerrian. "It's certainly earlier than I had anticipated. The sun has just risen."

"Where-where am I?" The stranger asked, his voice now healthier. His body no longer seemed as fragile.

"You are inside the castle, in the kingdom of Thundera" Jaga informed his guest.

"_Thundera?_"

"Um, alright. What planet is that on?"

The not-Zygerrian frowned. "Planet?"

"Yes. Is this still the inner rim? Or am I somewhere completely different? This world doesn't look like it's part of the Republic. Or the Separatist movement, for that matter."

The elder sighed, clearly not understanding what the stranger was talking about.

"Perhaps, we should start with something simple. What is your name young one?"

Despite being confused by the avoidance of his question, the stranger answered.

"My name is Anubis, of Lothal. I am a Jedi Padawan."

"I see. Well Anubis, my name is Jaga, head cleric of Thundera."

"It is an honor to meet you Jaga."

The old one smiled at the politeness he was shown. "The pleasure is mine Anubis. I have come to inform you that the king wishes to see you. Your arrival made quite an ordeal."

"The king?" Anubis was now even more confused as to where he was. He didn't know of many planets in the inner rim that had monarchies. Most served the Republic, acting more as business planets.

But that would mean he likely wasn't in the Inner Rim anymore. If that were the case, then where was he?

"Yes, King Claudus of Thundera. He requests your presence. He desires answers from you, as do many."

"Answers? For what?"

"Your appearance caused quite a stir, as I said. As such, we are curious as to your origins Anubis. It would also be beneficial to you. You seem to want answers yourself."

"_He's not wrong_" Anubis admitted.

"Ok. Lead the way then Jaga."

"Excellent. Come along."

The two of them started walking towards the throne room when Anubis noticed something.

"Hold on a second Jaga," Anubis said as he checked his belt. He needed to make sure he still had it. He was almost defenseless without...

"Still got it" Anubis whispered as he felt the familiar metal clipped to his hip.

"Ah yes. I had been meaning to ask what that is."

"It's my weapon. My lightsaber" Anubis stated.

"Lightsaber?" Jaga inquired. He had never heard of that term before. And the cylinder on his belt certainly did not resemble any weapon he had seen before.

But then again, appearances could be deceiving.

"That's what it's called. Shall we continue on our way?" Anubis said.

"Yes. Let us continue discussions in the throne room. Come."

The Thunderian Cleric and the Jedi Padawan continued their walk through the castle into the throne room. Both parties waiting to gain answers from one another.

Unaware of any of the events to come.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think of this crossover idea. I think I could potentially do something with it, and probably have some fun with it. **

**And also, there will be a lot of criticism of the Jedi as an order in this story. I got the ****idea after watching a video on Youtube called _The Case Against the Jedi Order_. It goes over the problems that the Jedi had. Problems that led to their destruction. And to the creation of Darth Vader. I also intend to have my characters decide how much of the Jedi ways they still wish to live by.**

**As for pairing, I think I will have Anubis get with Cheetara. He is named after the ancient Egyptian god, the same one who at one point was married to the cat goddess Bast. So I think it could work. If not, I could try either Pumyra or an OC. Let me know what you guys think.**

**And one small tease for something to come. Anubis' master? He might not be dead. I'll decide whether or not he shows up soon enough. And he is a canon Jedi. Feel free to guess who it may be.**

**And the ship Anubis arrived in is a Jedi Starfighter, it's the Delta-7 version. Sorry if my writing didn't make it very clear.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you guys think, and I will see you all next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. This one will focus on Anubis acclimating himself to the world he is now in, and begin telling a bit of his tale. Not all of it, since some mystery will keep everyone interested in the story. **

**Anyway, I don't own Thundercats or Star Wars. They are properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_This is diffidently not the Inner Rim. Don't even think it's the Outer Rim,_" I think to myself as Jaga continues to guide me through the castle. A castle that was made of stone, not metal. Where people were communications across distances with birds, not commlinks. Here the term "Jedi Padawan" didn't come across as familiar to anyone. That could only mean one thing. I was on a pre-space planet. Maybe even pre-industrial, given how something as common as blasters was nowhere to be seen.

That also meant that I would have to be very careful with how I approach this. These people likely don't know anything about other planets, let alone the Republic or the War. I should be cautious not to overwhelm them.

"Rather silent, aren't you Anubis?" Jaga suddenly spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh. I apologize Jaga. I must have gotten lost in the sights, as well as in my mind."

"It's quite alright" Jaga assured me. "You said yourself that you are unfamiliar with your surroundings. Your distractions seem logical."

We continued walking, and I noticed some of the guards throwing me looks of content. Did the Separatists have any sway on this planet?

"Is there a reason some of these guards seem ready to skier me?"

Jaga suddenly became more alert, sending nods and looks to the guards. "Stay close to me Anubis. And do not speak unless spoken to," Jaga warns. "Dogs are not very popular here, so many will not trust you."

_Dog_? Is that what everyone here thinks I am? If so, it will get old fast. I heard enough jokes from the clones to last a lifetime.

"What about you Jaga?"

The elder grinned slightly. "I judge based on individual quality. As of now, I have no reason to not trust you."

That was... pretty encouraging. It also reminded me of something my master might say. That put me at ease.

There wasn't much conversation after that, as we arrived in the throne room within moments.

"Jaga! You're here," a large, red-maned, cat-like male spoke from a throne. It must the king Jaga had told me about. Claudus, was it?

"Good Afternoon, your majesty," I begin saying. "I-"

"Jaga, keep the dog quiet. We will hear what it has to say _after_ my son's test today. Understood?"

My jaw slacked at the response. Now I was certain that this planet was disconnected to the rest of the galaxy. Even in a Separatist world, being a Jedi (padawan or not) would have required that I be shown a sliver of respect. Or at least a recognition of my position. But if this world is truly primitive, I suppose I will have to wait for an opportunity to enlighten them.

"Of course my liege. Come Anubis, follow me."

I walk behind Jaga, who sits on a chair right beside the king's throne. On the other side sits another cat. This one brown-furred with stripes. And just like everyone else, he throws me a dirty look.

"The one sitting on the other throne? Is he important?" I whisper at Jaga, pointing my eyes at the smug cat.

"That is Tygra. Adopted son of King Claudus, and brother to the Prince."

_Oh_. I suppose I should try to be nice to him then. Might put in a better word for the Jedi.

The four of us, along with every other sentient in the room, continue to wait for what I'm guessing is the biological prince. And we waited. And waited. And waited a bit more, just for good measure.

Until the king's voice thundered.

"He knows how important today is. Where is that boy Jaga?"

"Be easy on him Claudus" Jaga responded. " Remember, when you were his age, your father wasn't always pleased with you either."

"I never neglected my duties as Prince the way he does. Why can't he be more like you Tygra?"

"You're asking the impossible father," Tygra said smugly.

"_He's quite arrogant_," I realize. That might make working with him more difficult if I have to.

We continued to wait for what seemed like hours. I asked Jaga if it was normal for the prince to be this late. He responded with "more often than not." Not an encouraging answer.

The king's patience didn't last as long. He turned to me. "You! Dog!"

"Huh?"

"Send out everyone in this room. Only myself, the princes, and Jaga will remain to question the dog. Now!"

No one needed a second warning. Within seconds, everyone had swiftly left the room. Claudus took his seat on the throne, while the princes each sat by his side. I stood before the king with my hands behind my back, calm but dignified. Just as my master had taught me to stand before leaders. Jaga stood by my side.

"Let's get this out of the way. Who are you, dog?"

I take in a deep breath. This might take a while to explain.

"My name is Anubis. I am a member of the Jedi Order, Padawan to Master Plo Koon. Captain of the 104th Batallion, and servant of the Galactic Republic."

I am met with a mixture of silence and confusion from everyone. That is until the king's mouth forms a frown.

"Do you take us for fools dog? You stand before me after causing a dilemma a night before, and waste our time with nonsense."

I am about to answer back when Jaga interrupts.

"My king, please restrain yourself. I myself am equally confused. But I have spoken with Anubis beforehand" he says while placing his hand on my shoulder. "His heart holds no malice, and his tongue speaks no lie. Everything he has said is true."

He faces me directly. "We simply require more information."

I smile at him. "Right. I suppose I should start with the basics."

I clear my throat again. "Ok, so Jaga informed me that this kingdom is called Thunderra. But I was wondering what the name of this planet is."

"Planet?"

"Well, you could call it your world. What is your world called?"

"It is called Third Earth."

Ok, progress. "So yes, Third Earth is the name of the planet. It has its countries, its oceans, its own geography."

"Obviously. What is the point of this?" Claudus impatiently asks.

"Well, Third Earth is not the only place like itself. I wonder, has anyone on the planet seen other large bodies in the space outside the world?"

"Yes," Jaga informs me. "Some of our scholars have seen what lies beyond. Many of them wonder if life exists outside Third Earth."

"Nonsense, all of it" Claudus dismisses.

"Actually, it's not."

That gains some looks. The king raises his eyebrows at me. "What do you mean?"

"There are countless other bodies outside of what you can see. They are called planets. And thousands of them hold life. Just like the one I was born on."

"Where is that, if I may ask?" Claudus interjects.

"Lothal. Although I was mostly raised on the planet Coruscant, within the Jedi Temple. But I have been traveling a lot recently, what with fighting in the Clone Wars and all."

"Clone Wars?"

"Yeah. Right now a bunch of planets in the Outer Rim. are trying to leave the Republic. They could have done it peacefully, but they chose to incite conflict instead. So the Jedi are helping the republic reestablish order."

"You have mentioned these... Je'daai quite a few times now" Claudus says. "What exactly is this group you are part of?"

"Jedi, your majesty. We are an order of Force Users who work to ensure peace wherever we go."

"Hm. And how exactly do you do that? You're not very impressive to look at" the adopted prince, Tygra, asks.

Ignoring that last comment, I answer. "We use the Force to guide us. And our lightsaber are pretty handy as well."

"Force? Lightsabers? What are those things?" the king asks.

"The Force is..."

The entrance suddenly burst open, to show someone running inside. It must have been the blood prince since he had the same red hair and blue eyes as the king. He ran across the room and up the steps, stopping only directly in front of his father. Everyone else stood up when he arrived.

"Sorry! Sorry. Sorry" were the first words he said upon stopping.

The king only turned to Jaga and nodded. "Let us begin this sacred rite of passage Jaga." He turned to me with an impassive look. "We will resume this talk another time. You are free to explore, but not leave the castle. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Go."

I leave the throne room, in search of a quiet place.

* * *

The castle had a giant statue of a cat head erected in it. It turns out that the head of said statue works fairly well as a spot for meditation. Considering everything that had just happened, I felt it necessary to try and clear my mind.

And also spy on the people in the throne room. I should really thank Master Yoda for letting me learn this trick.

Focusing my spirit, I allow my consciousness to leave my physical space, allowing my eyes to see what I want to see. In this case, the biological prince's test.

_Inside the room, Jaga nodded and stepped forward to address a group of robbed individuals in the room. "Guardians of the crown, bring forth the Sword of Omens."_

_Said group walked forward. The one in front of the group held something in their hands, something obscured by a cloth. They walk until they reach the group of us, and stop. The one holding the item continues walking until they are in front of Jaga._

_"While you will one day hold the crown Lion-O, only the Eye of Thundera, the source of our power, knows if there is indeed a king inside of you."_

_Jaga pulls back the cloth, revealing a sword to be the sacred item. A long metal sword with a red jewel embedded in its hilt._

_"Take the sword and become one with it."_

_The prince needed no further incentive, as he grabbed the sword, and held it up high. He then walked down the steps and began swinging the sword around._

_Must be getting the feel of it" I think as I watch. It reminds me of the day when I first got my lightsaber. How good it felt._

_King Claudus begins speaking again._

_"You hold in your hand what built the Thundercat Empire. But only he who is deemed worthy may harness its awesome power."_

_Lion-O only kept swinging in response._

_"Let me show you what it's truly capable of in the proper hands."_

_Claudus and Tygra walked down the steps, with Tygra holding a typical metal blade in his hands. Lion-O offered the sword to his father, who roughly ripped it from his hands. Was there some sort of bad blood between the king and his son?_

_"Uh oh. Catch" Tygra said while tossing the sword at his brother._

_That's when the king attacked his son. Swinging ferociously and mercilessly, not giving a single moment to recover._

_"The book told that it was the Thundercats, our ancestors, who first defeated Mumm-Ra. It was the Thundercats who bought law and order to a world of warring animals!"_

_"_His style is like Shien. He's using his strength to overpower his opponent_". I continue to ponder the technique as the fight continues._

_"And it is now the Thundercats who are strong enough to maintain this fragile peace!"_

_With one particularly strong blow, Claudus knocked Lion-O down on the ground. The growl from his throat and the lightning from the sword mixed to make a truly intimidating display of power._

I decide to stop spying after that. I may have seen more than I needed to. Perhaps simple meditation will be better for me.

As I allow the Force to expand my spirit and let me feel the life that I am surrounded by, I realize something. While this kingdom may have issues with me, I rather like the city it holds.

The sheer bustling and movement of life I can sense within is exhilarating. I can feel the children running through the streets. I can feel the people conversing with one another. I can...

"Didn't take you for the meditative type."

I open my eyes to see someone walking towards me from behind. A female, from the looks of it. How did she get up here?

"I was wondering where I would find you. Jaga tasked me with keeping an eye on you. He's busy dealing with the prince."

"I see" I respond as I shuffle my body to face her. Now that she's closer, I can make out more features. Blonde hair, orange eyes, sharp ears, and a brown outfit that seemed built for running. And a rather pretty face.

"Mind telling me how you got up here. No one ever thought to put stairs."

"I jumped. How about you?"

She chuckles. "Nice one. So you're the space dog that the king and Jaga were talking about."

_Space dog? Is that what they're calling me now?_

"I suppose. Though I actually prefer Anubis. What about you?"

"My name is Cheetara. Your temporary escort" the female states as she sits down only a few feet away. She looks out to the distance, letting the wind blow through her hair. "I have to say, I never thought about how peaceful it could be up here. No outside noise, a view of the whole city."

"Why do you think I picked it?"

She smiles. "I hope you don't mind, but Jaga told me about your tale? That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"As long as you stop calling it a tale. That would imply that I made any of it up" I say. "How much did he tell you?"

"He told me about you being a part of an order, working for a republic, and something about a force. Didn't explain much."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. Would you like me to explain more? I think we have time" I say, gazing out to the sun that is still burning in the sky.

"I would like that Anubis".

It's nice to have someone to talk to. So I start to explain my tale as best I can.

* * *

**Sometime Later...**

"They found you as a child?"

"Yes. I didn't have any parents or relatives, so it was probably for the best" I explain. "I was bought to the temple, where I was put through the same trials as everyone else. I passed, and managed to get a master."

"You had to pass a trial to get a teacher?"

"More or less. Every youngling gets the same general training. But to become a full-fledged Jedi, you need to start by becoming a padawan to a master."

"Padawan?"

"It means apprentice. Once a master chooses you, you spend years learning from them, until they decide you are ready to branch out on your own."

"What about you Anubis? have you reached that stage?"

"Well... no" I say as I rub the back of my head. "At least, not yet. I keep telling my master that I am ready for the trials, but he keeps insisting that I need to keep waiting."

"I see."

"Yeah. And now I don't where he is, so I don't know when I'll progress."

"I'm sure you will. You don't seem to type to give up so easily" Cheetara tells me with. Somehow, I feel more encouraged by her words.

"Thank you."

We spend a few minutes in silence, enjoying the wind and the view, until a question forms in my mind.

"I've told you much of my story. Would it be alright for me to ask about yours?"

That seemed to give her pause. Her mouth momentarily turned to a frown. But then she smiled again.

"It seems only fair. You've told me much of yourself."

I readjust my sitting position, eager to hear what comes.

"I suppose I could start with..."

**TTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A horn blasts in the distance, able to be heard across the whole kingdom.

"What is that? An attack?"

"No, that horn is different. This horn is used for arrivals" Cheetara tells me.

"Arrivals? Who's arrived?" I ask.

"An old friend, I assume" a new voice announces. Me and Cheetara both turn to see Jaga walking towards us. How did he get up here?

"If this is who I think it is, tonight will likely be spent celebrating. I was wondering if you would both like to join me."

"I have no objections," I say. So far, Jaga and Cheetara have been the kindest to me, so spending more time with them seems better than being alone all day.

"Neither do I," Cheetara adds.

"Splendid. If you could both follow me then."

And so the three of us leave the giant statue and make our way to what I assume will be party grounds. it reminds me of something my master once said.

"_Learn to see how people are in times of peace. It will make it easier to work with them, and to help them preserve it._"

With that in mind, I follow my escorts.

* * *

**Outer Rim Space**

"Try not to embarrass yourself this time" Fifth Brother taunted at Fourth Sister. The Fourth Sister, as usual, said nothing. This only infuriated the Fifth Brother more, but he held back his vile. He would only fight when commanded.

"Fine. Keep your silence. Let's see what Lord Vader wants from us."

The pair walked into a desolate, dark room within the ship. One meant specifically for classified conversations. The two waited, until the holographic projection of their master appeared.

"_My Inquisitors. I have a mission for you both._"

"We live to serve you, Lord Vader."

"There is a previously undiscovered planet on the fringes of the Outer Rim. The Old Republic did not know of its existence" Vader informed them. "Your mission is to ensure that it now falls under Imperial Control. Is this clear?"

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Good then. Do not fail."

The transmission was cut off, leaving the pair with one goal. They would go to this world and conquer it for the Empire.

For the Sith.

* * *

**So please let me know what you guys think. It's always helpful.**

**By the way, I think I'm going to go with Cheetara or Pumyra. I'm going to wait a while, see how the interactions work out before making any decision. But let me know what you guys would prefer. **

**Please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long for this to get uploaded. I've busy dealing with other things, whether they be work, life, or other stories. **

**But it's here now. **

**As a reminder, I don't own either Star Wars or Thundercats. They are the properties of Cartoon Network (who shouldn't have canceled it) and Lucasfilm.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Now I understand why Wolffe said he never liked parties. There were so many people here, it didn't take long for me to get lost. I had hoped to stick with Jaga and Cheetara, but Jaga had to go talk to the Royal Family, while Cheetara said she had someone to deal with. That left me wandering around alone, looking for something to do.

The food was fine, but I honestly had little appetite. It might have to do with the crash landing that stranded me here. Stuck with a feline species that would not stop giving me weird looks.

Seriously, did a canine species attack them in the past or something? Everyone looked like they despised me just for existing. I should ask Jaga about that at some point. H might know.

"They'd even let a dog walk free rather than us."

I turn to see what looks like giant lizards chained to wooden boards. One of them was blue, and the other green. And neither looked happy.

"Be quiet" one of them, the blue one, hisses at the other. "The masters will hear. They will whip us if they catch wind of your disrespect!"

I frown upon hearing that. Whips? Masters? Are these... slaves?

"Why are you chained up?"

One of the lizards, the angry green one, spits on the floor. He's clearly a charmer.

"We had the misfortune of running into the cats while collecting food. They didn't even hesitate to chain us."

"Collecting food?"

I wasn't going to make any assumptions about the people I landed within, but Thundera at least seemed like a place with semi-civilized people. Would they really enslave helpless people?

The green one looked at me in disgust.

"Why are you here anyway? For what reason would a dog be allowed in a cat's party?"

I frown at the question. I was getting tired of people calling me a dog. And I was tired of everyone treating that like being one was a bad thing.

"I'm not a dog. I'm from Lothal."

The green lizard sneered. "What does it matter where you're from? The cats only care for themselves. They steal the best lands, take all the riches for themselves, and leave the rest of the animals to fight for scraps. It won't be long before they turn on you."

My eyes widen as I take that in. I thought Thundera was a kingdom. it's starting to sound more like an empire. And history has shown that empires are rarely beneficial to those who oppose them.

If that was true, then perhaps...

"Hey, dog! Why are you wasting your time with them?"

I turn to see the King's other son, Tygra, walking towards me. He looks happy for some reason.

"Don't worry about them, they're not going anywhere. Jaga called for you. For some reason, he wants you to join him at the main seat."

I am pleasantly surprised to hear that. I almost thought that Jaga had forgotten about me.

"I'm not going to wait for you all night. Come on."

He pulls me towards the seats, and I have no choice but to follow. Leaving the two enslaved lizards behind.

But a Jedi is known for being merciful.

Without turning around, I reach out with the Force and undo the restraints on the lizards. With all the festivities going on, no one would notice them leaving.

With one quick glance, I meet the eyes of the blue lizard. And at that moment, I understand his gratitude. He leaves without a word. And make no move to stop them.

* * *

"Tonight, we dedicate these games to a loyal friend. A warrior who gave all he had for the benefit of this kingdom."

King Claudius held up his goblet of wine, and all those who sat at the table followed his lead. I sat next to Jaga, who in turn sat next to the prince, Lion-O.

"**To Panthro!**"

"To Panthro!"

With that declaration, the games for the night began.

It seemed that the favored game was something called "Strike the Bell". The goal was to strike a large bell atop a gargantuan tree faster than your opponent. If possible, it would help if you knocked the other player to the side.

This game actually reminded me of those Tattoine fight clubs Master Skywalker described. Although thankfully, this fight was less... bloody. And I suppose that for those who enjoyed violence, it was an entertaining game.

Though, I could personally do without it.

"How was your meditation Anubis?"

I turn to Jaga, who was only half watching the games. A quick glance informs me that the rest of the table was too engrossed in their own conversation to watch either. They were talking to the newcomer, an old general named Grunn. They were talking about his adventures.

"It was fine Jaga. Honestly, I think that's the only word to describe the practice."

"Really? You sound as if you do so regularly."

"I do actually. Jedi younglings were required to meditate multiple times a day. That doesn't change, no matter your rank."

Jaga rubbed his beard. "Interesting. What are the ranks?"

"They are initiate, youngling, padawan, knight, and master."

There were actually more, but that information was reserved for the Jedi. As much as I liked Jaga, I couldn't simply divulge such secrets to him.

"I see, what is your rank Anubis?"

"I am a padawan. But I am I the process of transitioning into knighthood. All I need is my master's approval to complete the trials."

"Yes, you mentioned your master. This Plo Koon. What is he like?"

I smile. "He's one of the greatest masters of the order. A lightsaber duelist that few can match, and his abilities n the Force are nothing to scoff at. And he is someone who dedicates himself to protecting all forms of life. I am truly honored to be his apprentice."

"I can see why. He sounds quite remarkable."

"Yes. He is."

"Excuse me?"

I look past Jaga to see the Prince now eyeing me.

"I wasn't able to speak with you earlier. My name is Lion-O. And you are?"

I smile at the Prince. He seems to be a lot more polite than Tygra.

"Greetings your highness. My name is Anubis. I-"

"Anubis here is a representative of the Je'daii Order" King Claudus interrupts. "He is here speaking on the behalf of the Republic."

I have to hand it to the King, he does speak like a politician. I didn't even expect him to remember what I had told him earlier. But he had just fashioned a tale that wasn't truly a lie. Even if he got the name of my order wrong.

I'm assuming he did so to avoid having my story become widespread. It makes sense. If I'm the first outside encounter these people have had, the would wat to handle it with tact. Which meant that timing would be important.

"The Republic?" Grunn mutters aloud while taking a bite from his meat. "I've never heard of them."

"Yeah. Me neither," Lion-O agreed.

"I can understand that. The Republic is stationed... very far from here."

Again, that wasn't really a lie. And it would save me from spending to everyone the full details of my story.

"Really? Say, does the republic you work for have technology?"

My brow raises when I hear that question. I thought this world didn't have any technology. Why did it sound like it did? If they had encountered it, shouldn't they have already learned to implement it?

"Um, well..."

"Oh, don't bother the dog with those old tales little prince." Something in Grunn's voice makes the term "little prince" sound condescending. "Besides, when has a dog ever had possession of something valuable?"

"Excuse me?" Not only am I tired of being called a dog, but everyone treating me like trash because of that is also beginning to grate on my patience.

"Grunn, please. He is our guest. He is owed politeness."

At least Jaga is nice.

"Politeness? To a dog? Please, their kind could never..."

"If I may, general. The proper way to address me is as a Jedi."

The old cat snorts. "Jedi?"

"Yes. That is what I am, as I explained earlier to the king and to Prince Tygra."

Tygra smiled. "It's true Grunn. He had this whole story about being a guardian to his republic. Apparently, he's a warrior with mystical powers."

His chuckles made it clear how much he believed it. And Grunn isn't any better.

I frown at the prince. "My abilities don't come from any magick. They come from the Force."

"I have been meaning to ask," Jaga interrupted. "What is the Force? You never did say what makes it different from magic."

I collect a breath. This could be tricky to explain.

"I suppose the best way to describe the Force is as an energy field. The Force itself is the tension that binds the universe together. It penetrates and connects all living things. And it allows those that are sensitive to it access to certain... unique abilities."

"Really?" Tygra's sarcasm is biting. "These abilities, do you think they could help you with the game right here?"

My brow furrows, but I answer. "Yes. This sort of game is actually similar to an initiate trial I went through as a youngling."

"Is that so? Fancy a match then?"

I think it over. Beating the prince at this game might put me on the best terms with the monarchy. But it might dispel the idea that I am inferior to everyone. Maybe then they will look at the "dog" differently.

"Very well. I accept."

Tygra's smile is infectious. "Oh, I very much look forward to this, "Jedi"?"

"As do I, your highness."

I know I should be stoic, but I can't hold my own smile back. This should be interesting.

* * *

"The rules are simple. Wait for the horn, then beat your opponent to the bell."

I set myself in position next to Tygra. The goal is quite simple, and so will be winning. I am fairly certain that this world's native species is comparable to many others I have met. And I am certain Tygra is not a Force-Sensitive.

I almost feel bad.

"Ready to lose, dog?"

"Always, that's how I improve myself. Are you ready?"

If Tygra is thrown off by my answer, he doesn't show it. He just smirks and looks toward the bell.

***TATADAA-TATADAAA***

The horn blasts off, and so does Tygra. He rockets to one branch, and he launches off from there. He climbs towards the top with grace and skill befitting his station.

But I wait in my spot. I don't let any adrenaline get to me. All I do is focus on a lesson my master taught me.

"_Don't always be the first to act. In some situations, that could make you the first to fall. Trust in the Force, and learn to wait for the right moment._"

I ignore the crowd that is booing me. I ignore the jeers that Tygra is currently throwing my way. I ignore the confusion on Jaga and Lion-o's faces. I ignore the condescension on Grunn's face.

I only focus on breathing. On connecting with the Force.

When I finally open my eyes, I make my move.

I make one jump, and the Force assists me. That one jump puts me only two paces away from Tygra. The moment I start climbing, I am already next to him.

"What?! How?!"

In a moment of pettiness that my masters would not approve of, I only smirk at Tygra before surpassing him. It takes me less than one minute to reach the top of the tree after that.

I decide to wait before ringing the bell. Tygra is well on his way here anyway.

When he does arrive, he is panting. He clearly spent all his energy trying to catch up. I smirk at him.

"Not bad for a 'dog', wouldn't you say your highness."

I kick the bell, signaling me as the winner.

For many moments, there is nothing but silence from the crowds. None of them can quite believe what they just saw. Even at the table where I sat, Lion-O, Claudus, and Grunn all have looks of disbelieving astonishment. Just like all of the people in the crowds.

Then the crowd erupts. But it's not all applause.

A few cats were clapping, but they were drowned out by the angered jeers of the rest.

"Cheater!"

"Worthless dog! How dare you insult the prince!"

"Why let someone who isn't a cat compete?"

"I lost money cause of you!"

"Whats sort of drugs is he on?"

"**Enough!**"

The king's voice rings loud throughout the entire area.

"The match is over, and Anubis is the victor. Do not let one upset spoil the night. If the prince has lost once, he will learn from this failure. There is no need to resort to insults. Am I clear?"

No one dares contradict the king. They all silence themselves. Although many still don't look happy that I won. Tygra especially.

I suppose I should have expected this. They just don't seem to like "dogs".

Still. It would have been nice.

* * *

After leaving the tree and excusing myself from the table, I find myself atop the status head again. I'm not here to meditate, however. I'm just here to think.

Tonight has been... a little jarring.

The party started with me having to free slaves. Well, actually, I didn't have to, but I chose to. If there was one thing that I was willing to break the Jedi Code to defend, it would be the freedom of lifeforms. My master was always concerned with life, and so am I. I just think that how life is lived should ultimately be up to the individual. No one should be able to take that choice from them.

And there was also all that prejudice that people seem to have towards me. I have no problems with Jaga or Cheetara, and Lion-O seems nice. But everyone else, including the king, Tygra, and Grunn, seem to view me as an inferior.

They wouldn't even accept me as the victor of a game. The king had to speak to make sure there wasn't a riot.

I'm actually looking forward to leaving now, once I can get a hold of my ship. Once I report this world's existence to the Republic, maybe they can send some people to fix it. Get rid of the slaves and enlighten the people. I would happily back to help, just to see the looks on Tygra's and Grunn's faces when they realized how much I _didn't_ lie about.

"Up here again? Should we designate it as our official meeting point?"

Turning around, I see a familiar face walking towards me. Ok, maybe there is another reason I would come back.

"I didn't see you at the party. I was beginning to wonder if you actually disappeared."

"Sorry about that. My duties kept me busy," Cheetara explained as she sat next to me. She gazed up into the sky.

"I never realized how beautiful it could be up here. The stars seem so close."

"Yeah. Beautiful."

Cheetara turns back to me. A smirk is on her lips.

"I heard about your match. I have to say, I'm impressed. No one has beaten Tygra at the run before."

"I could tell, based on how well he took the loss."

I sigh. "I also figured out just how much everybody loves "dogs"."

Cheetara frowns. "It bothers you, doesn't it? The way they reacted?"

"I know I shouldn't let their opinions bother me, but the fact they assumed I cheated just because of how I look... I don't like it. And honestly, I've never had to deal with anything like this before?"

"Really?"

"I mean, there are some people who don't like the Jedi, and by extension me. But even they would know that my rank is one that calls for at least civility. I haven't had that from many people here."

Cheetara did look unsettled by what I said. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

I wave off her concerns. "Don't worry, I'll learn to deal with it. Changing the subject, I wanted to ask where you've been?"

Cheetara chuckles.

"Making sure our esteemed heir doesn't kill himself. That's what I've been doing."

I raise a brow. "Lion-O? What happened?"

"I'm assuming you saw the lizards that Grunn bought as slaves?"

I nod.

"Well, they somehow escaped. A crowd formed and started planning to go and capture them. And probably do other things as well."

"That sounds terrible."

"Lion-O would agree with you. That's why he stood before the crowd and told them not to hunt them."

I grin. "That sounds noble of him." My opinion of the true prince is getting better the more I hear about him. I really should find a way to speak with him.

"Yeah, well, the crowd didn't agree. They threatened to get him out of the way if he didn't move aside."

My eyes widen. "They threatened a prince? How did they expect to get away with that?"

"I honestly don't think they considered that. They all seemed like they just wanted to fight."

"What happened?"

"I was about to step in, but then the king arrived."

"I'm assuming that order was restored?"

"Almost immediately. He ordered the crowd to calm down and told them that hunting two lizards would be a waste of time. After that, he and Lion-O got into an argument over the issue of slavery."

"Really?"

"Yes, one of the many arguments they've had over the years. Though I think Lion-O is starting to wear his father down. he said he would reconsider Thundera's position on the issue."

"I can only hope it changes for the better. Never did like slavery. In fact, the practice I illegal throughout the Republic."

"Really. That's interesting," Cheetara said. Then she raised her eyebrow.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to those two lizards, would you?"

I smirk.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea where they are."

Cheetara laughs lightly. "Careful. I don't think the king will take it lightly when he learns his guest released two slaves."

"Are you planning to tell him?"

Cheetara just stares at me for a moment before answering.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to tell him."

"That is a relief. Can I ask you another question then?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea where I'm supposed to sleep tonight? I woke up in an infirmary, and I'd rather not go back there."

Cheetara smiles. "Don't worry. I've tasked with making sure you know where you're supposed to go. And the castle does have guest rooms."

"Do you know where they are."

"Would I have told you about them otherwise."

I smile. "I guess not."

"Come on. I'll show you where they are."

I follow my new favorite person in Thundera towards the room where I'll be sleeping. Giving how today has been, I could use the rest.

* * *

"_You are doomed to fail, Jedi._"

I am standing crumbled ground. Around me, what used to be a stone room has fallen. And dead bodies litter the ground as much as any pebble.

Worse, there are people that I know. Lion-O. Jaga. Cheetara. Tygra. The kings corpse is suspended in front of me, the sword he once cherished impaled in his chest.

Behind him, a decrepit lizard in a red robe mocks.

"_The time will come. And you will fail._"

The scene now changes. I am now standing in a void. There is nothing but darkness surrounding me. I can see nothing.

But I can hear the cackle.

"_The time of your order has left. The dark side shall now rise._"

There is nothing but cold. A gripping, intense cold.

I feel as though I might soon die. My limbs cannot move. My eyes can't see. My weapon is shattered. My allies are gone. The Force is gone to me.

All I can do is hear.

***KUUUUUUUH KERRRR***

I do the only thing that I can do. I scream.

* * *

I wake with a gasp.

I am sleeping in a guest room, which is as nice as you would expect it to be. Massive bed, large windows, eye-pleasing decorations. All I need is a sonic shower and some cocoa, and I'll feel like a million credits.

Sitting on the bed, I mull over the dream I just had. I don't think it was just a dream. It was too vivid, too detailed. And there people there that I know nothing about. That can only mean one thing.

It had to be a vision. Most likely, it was a vision of the future.

This is something I need to be careful. The masters were always adamant that visions be treated with extreme caution. While they could show us the future threw the Force, they were almost always unclear. And putting too much stock in them could drive a Jedi mad, as they have in the past.

According to my master, that's how Sifo Dyas met his end. He let a vision of the future unravel him, and it led him to his death.

But I can't just ignore the vision. If it truly did show me events that have yet to pass, then I need to tread carefully. I need someone to talk to about this. But I don't know where my master is, and the nearest Jedi is probably lightyears away.

_Jaga._

He might not be a Jedi, but he is still wise. And he is one of the few people I can hold a polite conversation with. He might be able to help.

Jumping out of the bed, I walk to the door to try and find Jaga.

I make sure to keep my lightsaber close to me, where I can reach it easily. I might need it soon.

* * *

**The next chapter will focus on the attack on Thundera. That will be fun to do. Anubis will finally be able to show his true skills.**

**In regards to the little race, I decided to put Anubis in it for a few reasons. One, I feel like Tygra's arrogance would be annoying after a while, and having a chance to shut him up would be taken. Second, I wanted to give the characters a small taste of what Anubis can do. They'll be even more surprised when they realize he wasn't really trying too hard. And three, I just wanted to have some fun.**

**Also, I've decided to go with Cheetara for the pairing. She was my favorite female character when I watched the show, so I decided to go with her. Lion-o will probably still get with Pumyra. As for Tygra, we'll see what happens with him.**

**Until then, leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Thundercats or Star Wars. They are the properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jaga."

"Hm?"

The old cat turns around to face me.

"Ah, Anubis. It is lovely to see you this morning."

"Likewise Jaga. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

I take a moment to collect myself. I need to explain myself correctly. As he is not a force-sensitive, Jaga might not have the answers I seek.

"You give advice to the royal family, correct? Could you offer some to me?"

Jaga smiles softly. "I would love to converse with someone as interesting as you Anubis. Unfortunately, I am needed for a meeting with the king today."

"Oh." My mood drops after that. I could have used some advice. But Jaga's hand on my shoulder draws my interest.

"However, if there is something you wish to do today, perhaps you could at that craft you arrived in."

My eyes widen. "You have my ship?"

"Is that it? Well, yes, we do. It is locked under the castle in the royal cellar. Only those who can pass..."

He pulls out a key in his hand.

"Can enter that room."

Smiling I take the key from his hand.

"Thank you, Jaga. Can we still talk later?"

"I see no reason we should not. Good luck Anubis."

I run to find this cellar after that. There are things I need to check.

* * *

It takes me a few minutes, but I manage to find the room where he valuables are housed. I use the key to unlock the door and walk inside. And there is where I see it.

My starfighter.

The front is a little dented. I must have landed the ship on its front. That would explain its current state. Everything else looks... fine. Nothing else is falling apart. Even the paint is fine. The only thing that's out of place is...

"R-7?"

That doesn't make sense. The droid was never a part of my ship. It always went with my master. I never even needed it. I always used...

"Wait a minute," I mutter as I jump to the pilot's seat of the craft. I never would have left without it. I always took it with me. I don't remember what happened to me, but there is no way I would leave...

"Here you are."

I pull out what looks like a metal rectangle with legs attached. it was shut off. Whatever happened must have been serious. He hated being hut down.

"What is that thing?"

I turn around to see Cheetara standing at the entrance.

"Did Jaga tell you to follow me everywhere?"

"Only in important places. I'm surprised he let you in here," Cheetara says as she takes a look around. I don't think she's been in here before. "So what is that thing?"

"It's my starfighter. I used it in the Clone Wars."

"Starfighter? You mean that thing can fight stars?"

"No, it's designed to fight _in_ the stars. It's a jet, it's meant to fly."

Cheetara's eyes widened. "That thing can fly? Is it because of magic? Or is it that Force thing you were talking about?"

I chuckle. "No, there's no magic or Force involved. It's a machine, one built for the purpose fo flying. It's technology."

Cheetara narrows her eyes. "Technology? Are you saying it actually exists?"

"Of course it does. Almost every civilization in the galaxy has some level of tech. It plays a part of everyone's life. Even the Jedi."

"What about that thing on your belt? Is that technology also?"

Grinning, I pull out the hilt. "This is my lightsaber. It's the weapon of all Jedi."

"Lightsaber? What does that do?"

"Do you want to see?"

Cheetara nods. In response, I press my weapons activation button.

A long yellow blade erupts from the hilt.

Cheetara stares at it in awe.

"Is that- a sword?"

"Basically. Though I suppose "energy blade" is also a good descriptor."

I swing the weapon for effect. I usually don't like showing off, but It feels nice right now.

"That's incredible."

"I suppose. Do you want to try it?"

Those words come out before I can stop myself. A lightsaber is supposed to be a Jedi's weapon. Outsiders aren't supposed to...

"May I?"

The smile on her face convinces me to let her anyway.

"Careful. It's lighter than you might think," I say as I hand it to her. She grabs on to it.

And immediately almost drops it. The blade starts cutting into the floor.

"Woah, careful!" I grab her hands to help steady the blade. Once her grip on it is secured, I let go.

"I didn't expect it to be so light," she says breathlessly.

"That's why the handle is heavy. We focus our grip on that and focus on using the blade for other things. It doesn't have weight because it's made of light. It's not solid."

"How is that possible?" She asks, with the glow from the blade accenting her features. She does look good holding it.

Why am I thinking about that?

"There are a few complicated reasons. The most simple one being technology."

"So it is real," she says as she continues to stare. "Do you have any other pieces of technology?"

"Well, there is the ship here. And there is also..."

I grab the metal rectangle from before. I press the button on the back to turn him on. As the little droid moved its legs, I notice Cheetara staring.

"Come on BD. I'm here."

I put my friend on the ground, and watch as he takes his first steps on the new planet. He seems happy to be active.

"What is that?" Cheetara asks as she walks up to me, handing me back my lightsaber. I turn it off to prevent any more damages.

"This is BD-3. He is an exploration droid. His programming is to go to new areas and study them."

"You make machines for that?"

"Occasionally," I shrug. "I keep him around because he's great at storing information in his memory, and he's good company."

"Information? What does he keep a record of?"

I'm about to answer when BD brushes against my leg.

_BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

"Oh. BD, this is Cheetara. Cheetara, I told you about him."

Cheetara stares back and forth between him and me. "Did you understand it?"

"Yes, I know Binary. Actually, I was surprised when everyone here was able to speak Basic."

"Basic? What does that mean?"

"Basic is..."

"**VROOOOOMMMM*VROOOOOMMMM**"

Both of us look up when the horn goes off.

"What is that? Another new arrival?"

"No," Cheetara's face hardens. "That's a war horn. Someone is marching here to attack."

I frown when I hear that. I had heard of Master Kenobi's defeat of General Grievous. I had hoped my experiences with war and battle would end there. It would seem I was wrong.

"How can I help?"

Cheetara looks at me in surprise. "Anubis, we can't ask you to fight. This battle is not something that concerns you."

"I've spent the better part of the past three years fighting in battles. I want to help."

Cheetara looked conflicted. "I can get you to Jaga. He can tell you."

I nod to her. Then I look at BD. "I'll be back, little buddy. Stay with the ship and with R-7. Stay out of trouble."

_TRILL*_

Me and Cheetara walk out of the cellar.

* * *

"You will remain here."

Jaga is standing next to the prince, was just speaking to the king. It seems that everyone except him will be heading to meet the threat. I would feel bad for him, but right now I have more pressing concerns.

"Jaga."

"Ah, Anubis. I take it you have heard what has happened."

"Yes. How can I help?"

"My friend, I could not..."

"Jaga, Cheetara gave me the same explanation. And I'll tell you what I told her. I'm used to fighting. I've been doing it for years. Now, how can I help?"

Jaga seems slightly taken aback, but he responds. "Unfortunately, I do not possess the authority to send you to aid the front lines. Only the king has that power, and he has left. However, I can ask you to guard the castle."

"The castle?"

"Yes. On the slight chance that the outside forces are overwhelmed, we would need warriors to defend the walls protecting Thundera's royalty. If you are as powerful as I have been led to believe, then your help there would be invaluable."

I would like to go and help the king and the other soldiers. Not because I am narcissistic or that I enjoy battles (no one should), but because I feel that I could do the most good there. But Jaga has asked me, and my choices are limited.

"Very well. I can defend the structure."

"Excellent. I have made aware you enjoy the top of the Thundercat statue. I believe that would serve as a good vantage point for you."

I mull it over for a moment, then I nod. "I could work."

"Good then. Cheetara, I want you to back him up."

His decision comes as a surprise to both of us. Though Cheetara seems more worried than shocked.

"But master, the clerics are supposed to stand by you. You will need us."

"I have other warriors Cheetara. I'm asking you to do this in case something does happen. Please."

Cheetara relents, but she doesn't seem happy about it. "Very well master."

"Alright. Both of you go. We will need everyone in their positions soon."

Both of us leave after that. I'm fairly certain Jaga goes to speak to Lion-O after that, but I have other things on my mind.

Such as how to make use of my station.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Cheetara looks at me in surprise when I speak. The two of us had spent the last few minutes in silence. We had seen the rest of the warriors ride out to the front gates. We saw them go to battle, while the two of us are stuck on the roof.

"What for? It wasn't your decision for us to remain behind."

"True. But I am the person you were assigned to shadow. I should have guessed they would place you with me. I apologize for that."

"Don't. Really, don't." Cheetara sits down, crossing her legs and gazing to the distance. "This happens sometimes. Masters ordering their students to do things they don't want to do."

"Tell me about it," I say as I sit next to her. "I remember when my master ordered me to stay behind on some missions. He made sure to leave a few clones behind to make sure I stayed."

"Clones?"

"Soldiers. Every Jedi had their squadron to lead. My master and I were assigned members from the 104th Batallion. They called themselves the Wolfpack."

Cheetara chuckles. "Did they name themselves after you?"

I grin. "Surprisingly, no. They chose the name before we met. Though a lot of people did assume that. It didn't help that the commander was also called Wolffe."

"Seriously?"

"I know. But believe me, I played no role in that."

The two of us chuckle over that before falling into a comfortable silence. We decide to spend our time watching the event.

Even from our distance, we can hear the gates open and the warriors exit the walls of the kingdom. We see them go to beat back their enemy. We see as... the lizards retreat almost immediately.

"That's not right."

Cheetara frowns. "What isn't?"

"Why would the lizards mount an attack if they wouldn't win? Why go to all the effort?"

"Perhaps it was desperation? It's no secret that the lizards hate the cats."

"If that were the case, they would have been willing to die for their cause. They wouldn't just surrender so soon."

"How do you know this?"

I stand up and look at Cheetara. "I fought in the Clone Wars. The only reason the droid army ever fell back was that they were defeated after a long battle, or they had another plan."

Her eyes narrowed. "Another plan?"

I look down beneath the statue. What I see confirms my suspicions.

There are lizards on the ground. They are all wearing armor that is different from those at the gates. It was more... advanced.

"You need to warn the others. There are lizards here."

Cheetara's eyes widen in shock. She looks down from the statues head to see the lizards on the castle grounds.

"I could reach them in time. But what about you?"

I pull my lightsaber hilt from my belt.

"I'm going to try and stop them. Just make sure the other's get the message.

Cheetara looks like she has a response to that, but I don't stay to hear it. Instead, I jump off of the statues head.

Maybe I should have been a bit more clear with what Cheetara should do. But I just focus on using the Force to cushion my fall. I won't be much use if I crush myself on arrival.

I land right in the center of a plaza. There are lizards all around me, but it takes them a moment to realize I am there. Once they do, I decide to follow the Jedi way. Give them a chance.

"Lizards, listen to me! I am Anubis, the apprentice of Jedi Master Plo Koon, and the captain of the Wolf Pack, a squadron of the 104th Battalion. Right now, you are all engaged in what can be described as an act of war. But if you lay down your arms, I promise to do everything in my power to address your plight. I only ask that you not resort to violence."

There is a long silence after that. Many of the lizards simply watch me, none of them making a sound. Until one of them does.

"Shoot the Dog! He's thrown his lot in with the Cats! Let hi get buried with them!"

They all aim their weapons at me. Somehow, they all have blasters.

Seems negotiation didn't work. Oh well, I tried.

I ignite my lightsaber. The yellow blade contrasts the dark night, making it easy for anyone to see it. It momentarily distracts the lizards, who clearly have never seen an energy sword before.

I use that distraction to my advantage.

I jump in front of a group of three lizards. With one swipe of my blade, I cut all of their blasters. And with one solid Force Push, I send them all into a nearby wall.

I can hear a shot behind me, so I turn around quickly. I use my blade to deflect the shot back to the lizards that fired. The poor soul falls down instantly.

I rather stout and ugly lizard yells at the rest. "Stop wasting time on the dog! Everyone, complete your assignment. Backup, kill the mutt!"

A few of the lizards run away. I would run after them, but there are more lizards that stay. All of those lizards fire at me.

I deflect as many as I can, taking a few lizards down. When the bolts stop being overwhelming, I move on to attacking them head-on. My master always said that Djem So always worked best with a direct approach.

I start tearing through blasters and lizards, making sure not to let myself get hit.

When more lizards start surrounding me, I make a split-second choice. I gather as much Force towards myself as I can. Then I expel it.

Dozens of lizards get shit towards the walls. Most are knocked out, but a few get back up.

The ones that do start screaming at the ones on the ground.

"Get up! It's one its way. We need to move!"

I question "it" is that they are talking about when the Force starts tingling in my mind. I turn around and see something in the sky that I had not expected to find on this planet.

A missile.

And it's headed right for the castle.

My work for tonight isn't over.

* * *

When Cheetara saw Anubis jump off the statues head, she was worried would get hurt. When she saw him land safely and proceed to give a speech to the lizards, she thought he had lost his mind. But now, seeing him hold his own against a small army of lizards armed with dangerous weapons, she realized that it was probably for the best that she not get in his way.

Cheetara began making her way to the gate. She had cats and a master to warn.

* * *

**So the attack has begun. Anubis will now have to fight to protect his current place of standing. Maybe now he'll get some respect. **

**I got the idea for that last scene from Clone Wars. The season seven episode "Unfinished Business", with Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I did enjoy his little moment with the droids.**

**As for the fight itself, I got inspiration from the 2003 2D animated Clone Wars show. Lookup a character named Voolvif Monn. Check out the fight scene he had in the show. That will give you an idea of what I was going for. It will also just be a cool fight to watch. **

**(Genndy Tartakovsky is a national icon. You can't convince me otherwise.)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will focus almost exclusively on some action. That ought to be fun.**

**Until then, please leave reviews, tell me what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


End file.
